


Something Worth Waiting For

by Moms2398



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moms2398/pseuds/Moms2398
Summary: Jack is waiting.





	Something Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: A/N: This was caused by a preview I saw today at the movie theater.  


* * *

The elevator doors slid open.

Daniel Jackson emerged to see General Jack O'Neill standing, dressed in street clothes, hands in pockets, facing the elevator.

"Hello, Jack."

"Helloo!" The older man nodded as the elevator doors closed. He rocked gently on his heels, facing the elevator doors again.

Daniel frowned as he looked from the elevator doors to Jack and back.

"Um, Jack?"

Jack looked at him. "Yes?"

Daniel's eyebrows rose. "Um," he paused and gained a look that said he was afraid to ask. "What are you doing?"

Jack looked back at the elevator doors. "Waiting."

"Waiting."

"Yep."

That was when Daniel noticed the T-shirt that peeked out from Jack's unzipped jacket. "Uh, Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel?" Jack replied, patiently.

"What day is it?"

Jack looked at Daniel as if he'd lost his mind. "Daniel, it's January Second. Don't you remember yesterday's hangover?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, yes. _I_ remember. I just wanted to make sure you did."

Jack looked back at the elevator and nodded. "Yep, sure do."

Daniel waited until he couldn't stand it any longer and had to ask. "You do know 'The Simpsons Movie' doesn't come out until July, right?"

Jack turned his head slowly with one of his curious closed-mouthed smiles.

"It's something worth waiting for."

Daniel blinked. Then he closed his mouth and turned away. "Bye, Jack."

"See ya!"

As Daniel walked away, Samantha Carter approached. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Daniel." She smiled. Then she looked down the hall and frowned. "What is he doing?"

Daniel looked back. "Him? Oh, he's being Jack."

Sam groaned. "Oh, no. Simpsons?"

Daniel nodded. "'Fraid so."

Sam slumped ever so slightly. "I thought we were keeping it a secret."

Daniel nodded.

"I wonder who told."

He shrugged. "Coffee?"

Sam looked at Jack, then back to Daniel and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

\------------------------------------------------  
A/N: The Simpsons Movie is scheduled for release on 7/27/07. Trailers can be seen at www.thesimpsons.com. You know you're a hopeless SG fan when you see a Simpsons trailer at a movie theatre and think of Jack O'Neill...


End file.
